Bri's camera!
by Wings of blood
Summary: I fanally suceed in finding my long lost camera. so to celerbrate, i have thrown together this little
1. Default Chapter

YAY!! I finally found my camera! So, to celebrate, I'm writing this little fiction.  
  
Disclaimer: @__@ *In a trance* I own nothing, Nothing at all. I am just a weak little wolf with too much time on my hands. *snaps out of it* What am I saying, I am the leader of my group And I own a plastic spoon!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- Chp 1: what the tantie REALLY do.  
  
Brianna: *snuck into Keonma's palace, she brought her camera with her* *hiding* *points camera at herself* *in fake British accent* Good evening blokes! Today we'll have a jolly good time at seeing what the YYH cast does behind the scenes, during bloopers, and at their houses. I have already found out that Kuwabara has a Bachelor's degree, weird, I know, and that Yukina is really a b*&(h. Let's find out what other bloody information we can find! TALLY HOO!!  
  
Koenma: * 'approving' letters and stuff* Okay, sure, whatever, why not, done, approved, I don't care . . .  
  
Brianna: *zooms in to see what the letters really are* *zooms out and points camera at face* It seems that our favorite toddler brat/boss is replying to fan mail. Who knew? Now, let's go check up on our favorite ferry girl!  
  
Botan: *garding* La de da de da.  
  
Brianna: *to camera* it seems our ferry-girl specimen has some hobbies. Let's follow her around to see what other things she does.  
  
-an hour later-  
  
Brianna: Okaaaaay. . . She is STILL gardening, but I think that she will stop any time now.  
  
-half an hour later-  
  
Brianna: yup, anytime now.  
  
Botan: *stops gardening* That should do.  
  
Brianna: it seems our specimen has finally stops her gardening. Now she appears to be leaving. Let's follow her!  
  
Botan: *walks into room*  
  
Brianna: it seems that this ferry-girl has returned to her territory. Here she will adore pictures of young Bishies, supposedly, Kurama.  
  
Botan: *reading "teen spirits" magazine (get it? I crack me up)* 101 ways to hypnotize your crush, hmm. *walks over to closet and opens doors*  
  
--her closet is filled with picture and plushies of Kurama-  
  
Brianna: X__X I should've seen that one coming.  
  
Botan: *starts writing things down* No, yes, no, yes, yes, no, none, yes, yes, no . . .  
  
Brianna: obviously she has gone insane and is talking to paper. The poor girl. Let's try and find Yusuke now. *Starts walking* According to legends, the 'Yusuke' is one of the toughest characters to find. The second is Kurama; usually he is running away from fan-girls. If we're lucky we might be able to see it in progress. *Finds Hiei's room* Aha! I have found the lair to the very secretive 'Hiei'. If we are super quiet, we might be able to sneak a peak of what he REALLY does. *Opens door a crack and looks in without the camera, then quickly looks back* The images you are about to see might shock you, so if you are a fan-girl that loves his bad boy image, you night want to skip this part. *Sticks camera in crack*  
  
Hiei: *is . . .*  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
Dun, dun, dun. What is it that Hiei is doing?? Well, if you wish to find out, give me lots of reviews so I am encouraged to write the next chappie.  
  
Later! 


	2. chapter2

WHOHAHAHAHA!! I HAVE YOU ALL BEFUNKLED BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT Hiei IS DOING!! HAHAHAHA!! BOW DOWN PUNY MORTALS!! WHOOAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
(Black Kaze Kitsune): I DON'T KNOW, YOU DON'T KNOW, NOT EVEN THE KAMI KNOW! SO BE CONFUSED! BE VERY CONFUSED!!  
  
Okay then . . . LET'S GET THINGS STARTED!! --------------------------------- -------------------------------- Chp 2: Hiei's Sensitive side.  
  
Hiei: *is petting a puppy in a light blue room*  
  
Brianna: 0.0 You know, I never would have guessed. Let's take a closer look!  
  
Camera: *zooms in closer*  
  
Brianna: my, my, my. Oh wait hold on.  
  
Hiei: *looks at door*  
  
Brianna: Eeep! Let's get out of here before he senses my incredibly high spirit energy and me. *starts walking again* Have you ever wondered where Puu goes when he is not in a show or fan fiction?? Well, so have I. So, I am intent on finding out. I also what to find out what type of hair gel Yusuke uses. I mean, it stays in place even in the toughest battles. NORMAL HAIR GEL DOESN'T DO THAT!! I would also like to find out a bit about Kurama. Oh what's this? *Picks up a piece of paper*  
  
It reads: Koenma, we have you're precious detective's spirit beast. If you want it back, give use 5,000,000 by tomorrow. If not, the little, uh . . . whatever it is, Gets it!  
  
Brianna: it seems he must have mistook it for paperwork, for it has that step thingie on it. Oh wait! I have 5,000,000 leaves! So if I use that trick that fox demon taught me, it would pass as real money! *Goes to get a bunch of leaves, then puts a spell on them so it looks like real cash*  
  
--- in an alley---  
  
Thug: you got the money?  
  
Brianna: you got the Puu?  
  
Thug 2: the WHAT?!  
  
Brianna: that's its name! I guess we aren't the sharpest Crayon in the box.  
  
Thug 3: it's the 'brightest' crayon in the box.  
  
Brianna: not anymore.  
  
Thug 1: just hand over the money!  
  
Brianna: then hand over the Puu.  
  
Thug 3: how come I can't do the haggling?  
  
Thug 1; be cause look at my name tag *points to name tag on shirt* I am thug "1"!  
  
Thugs: *start fighting*  
  
Brianna: *takes "the Puu" and runs for it* my god they're stupid. So puu, as a question, Where do you go when you are not in an episode or a fiction?  
  
Puu: Puu, puu, puuuu.  
  
Brianna: Hold on; let me get my beast to Brianna translator. *Puts translator in ear* Okay.  
  
Puu: In a closet.  
  
Brianna: Okayyy. Well, you o do that and I will continue my documentary!  
  
Puu: *goes in his closet*  
  
Brianna: hey look! It's the room of the "Yusuke"! Let's venture in! *walks in* *in Aussie accent* Right now, the bloke isn't in here. That gives us the perfect chance to find his 'air gel. *finds it* Cricky! It seems I found Yusuke's 'air gel! It's made up of Super glue, water, and 'air gel. I got to try that one-day. Now, let's get out of here before the bloke returns! *runs out*  
  
Yusuke; *walks in* hey, someone was in here!  
  
-------------------------------------------- end of chappie 2  
  
WHOO HAHAHA BOW DOWN TO MY AUTHORESS POWERS!!  
  
Everbody: *not bowing*  
  
Briana: -_-= BOW I SAY!!!! *shots attack at peoplez headz so they fall to the ground to evoid getten killed*  
  
Everybody; *on groud*  
  
Brianna: see, that wasn't so hard. 


	3. chp3

Disclaimer: *tied to a chair in a lawyers office with bright lights* I don't own anything, okay? SO LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!  
  
Lawyer one: Hmmmmm . . . . the force is strong in this one.  
  
Lawyer two: Then we should dissect it!  
  
Bri: WHAT?!?!?! *Runs outta room, still tied to the chair*  
  
Lawyer one: YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!!!!  
  
Authors notes: As you can see, I couldn't update because evil lawyers were trying to dissect me and I was tied to a chair.  
  
K.K: *pops out from nowhere* Meow. That's not what happened.  
  
Bri: *sweat drop* Yes it is. Anyways, here's the fiction that I haven't updated in a long time!  
  
--------- chapter 3~ Enter: Kurama's fort  
  
Bri: *looking into the camera* is it on? Hello? Testing, one two three. This is just a test, if this was a real emergency broadcast, we would tell you. Okay, it's on. Anyways, after traveling to Koenma's office, to Botan's garden, Hiei's room, Puu's closet, and Yusuke's hair gel factory, there is only a few stops left. I'd like to see the running of the fangirls, which Kurama does practically every day, and maybe a quick peak into the ice world, and I'd like to show you the large assortments of hair brushes that can be found in Karasu's bathroom. But I must warn you, some of these images may sicken and disturb you. Unless you're already sick and disturbed, then it won't really matter.  
  
-At that moment, a herd of wild fangirls run by and Bri hides in a corner. The fangirl in lead starts sniffing the ground-  
  
Fangirl number 1: Com'on, Lei, Kurama must be here somewhere.  
  
Lei: *still sniffing around* I smell . . . . . Hiei's puppy . . . . . Yusuke's hair gel . . . an assortment of Kurama dolls and pictures . . . . . and puu . . . .  
  
Bri: *sweat drops when she noticed she'd been to places with all those items*  
  
Lei: *sniff sniff* Over there! *Points to Bri's little corner*  
  
Bri: EEP! *Runs off*  
  
Fangirls: HEY! YOU GET BACK! YEAH! COME HERE! *Chase her*  
  
Bri: *finds a small ditch and dives into it*  
  
Kurama: *in a small rock fortess with an army helmet on*  
  
Bri: *into camera* Ssshh! *in Aussie accent again* We have found "Kurama's" fort. This is his haven when fangirls are chasing after 'im. *zooms in* whoo-wee what a beaut'.  
  
Kurama: *glancing around*  
  
Bri: right now the sheila (A/N: lol) seems to be on the look out, so let's go as to not disturb 'im. *climbs out of ditch*  
  
-After an hour of searching, Bri find Karasu's room-  
  
Bri: *in normal voice* Okay, after a while of searching and running into ogres, I have finally found Karasu's room. That means that his bathroom can't be too far. *starts walking* I suspect that there is an abundance of hair-care products. Oi, there it is!!  
  
----- end of chappy 3  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S AN EVIL CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM! *thunder and lighting in back round* REVIEW, MY MINIONS, REVIEW!! 


End file.
